thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Chloe Black
Chloe Black is a career tribute created by Career99. Please don't use this tribute without asking creator's permission. This tribute is not finished yet. Information District: 2 Gender: Female Age: 16 Personality: She is cruel, so she isn't afraid to kill at all, self-confident (but not arrogant, she won't underestimate anyone), tough and stubborn, revengefull, brave, evil, loyal to her allys (she would never betray them, but if someone betrays her, she tries to kill them.), She has a bad temper, but she has learned to control it and she doesn't let anger take over. She doesn't show her emotions so she can hide her anger well. She doesn't trust anybody. Her humor is sarcastic. She won't let anyone to boss her around unless it's nessesery to keep the alliance together. Competitive spirit: She wants to win to show her skills of and bring pride to her district. Likes: Fighting, running, climbing, training, planning, killing, swimming, color black, scaring those pathetic little tributes. Dislikes: Dumb and annoying people, people that try to boss her around. Backstory: Her parents died in a mining accident when she was only 3 years old, so she doesn't remember them at all. Since that she has lived in a boarding school, which trained children for The Hunger Games. She started training in the age of 7. She has a natural talent in knife throwing and swordmanship, and she is also good in hand-to-hand combat and she knows how to use every other weapon, but she does the best with knives and swords. She didn't want friends to distract her training, so she was rude to everyone. That's why her fellow students didn't like her and teased and annoyied her. She has a bad temper, so she got easily mad and attacted them. After she beated up a few good fighters, people learned to not annoy her. She has always wanted to be in The Hunger Games, and she thought that 16 would be a great age to volunteer, not too old but not too young. Family and Friends: - Height: 5'7/175 cm Weapons: Dual swords, throwing knives Appereance: Long, dark brown hair, always open hair, tanned skin, muscular, green eyes, beautiful (lunaii/real life picture) Strenghts/skills: Strong, swimming, climbing, plant knowledge, survivaling skills, very quick and agile (also very good stamina, she can run hours). Weaknesses: Too brave (takes lots of dangerous risks), hunting, revengefull, bad temper Token: Necklade, with a black gem in it. ------------------------------------------------> Fears: Can't save an ally and he/she dies. Alliance: The careers (if she thinks they are good enough and if they want her to be their ally).' ' Reaped or volunteered: 'Volunteered Nickname given by the Capitol audience: Fearless 'Tactics: Reapings: Volunteer, walk up, look self-confident, calm and smile a bit. Chariot rides: '''Looks aggressive and dangerous, just stands there and stares forward. '''Training strategy: Shows of her skills with weapons, form an allience with other careers, look out for skilled tributes=threats. Laugh at weaklings, make them scared. Individual Training Sessions: Shows of her knife throwing skills, swordmanship, speed and climbing. Like Clove, when she throws knives, she never misses. Interviews: Brave, ruthless, sarcastic (makes fun of the other tributes), smart, tries to get sponsors by flattering the Capitol. Bloodbath strategy: Runs to the Cournicopia to find swords and knives and other supplies, fights with the careers (if they are her allies, otherwise try to take them out)' ' Feast strategy: '''Goes to kill and to get food/something else. '''Rest of the Games strategy: Sticks with the careers until there is about 10 tributes left, then leaves at night. Just tries to win. Gallery Chloe Black45.png|Normal clothes at District 2. Chloe reaping.png|Reaping clothes. Chloe arena outfit.png|Arena outfit. Chloe victor.png|Chloe as a victor. Games 'Participated:' The Disaster Games by Kman528: Training score: 10 Odds of winning: 7-1 (the best odds of all the female tributes) Alliance: The Careers: Topaz Grace (D1), Saffron Starr (D1), Chlorine Brandt (D2), Phenyx Rouge? (D3), Walu Escolar (D4) and Sandy Moral (D4). Kills: ?? Ranking: ??? 97th Annual Hunger Games by Bignate97: In these Games, she participated as District 13 female tribute. Training score: 8 Odds of winning: 11-1 Alliance: Vivan Incomstanti (D10) and Kree Finch (D12) Kills: 0 Ranking: 15th out of 26 How died: Throat slit with a sickle by Amana Grayler on the 4th day. The Thirst Games by Andy1854 Alliance: 1st: The Careers: Aurelia Roba (D1), Adrian Faberge (D1), Lemonade Icyna (D4), Walu Escolar (D4), Lorelei Damion (D8) and Garnet Wilke (D11). 2nd: Lorelei Damion (D8) and Cassia Slyara (D5) Kills: 3 Ranking: 6th out of 24 How died: Hand cutted of with an axe by Lemonade Icyna on the last day. Planned victor of the losers round, when all the death tributes fight (never finished) The 1st Annual Hunger Games (NEW GENERATION) by CoolCato Training score: 7 (wtf?!) Alliance: The Careers: Sparklez Glaice (D1), Marielle Jaffe (D1), Brett Jansen (D2), Calix Storm (D4), Lemonade Icyna (D4). Kills: ??? Ranking: ??? 150th Hunger Games, The 6th Quarter Quell by District3 Alliance: ? Kills: 1 so far Ranking: ??? 83rd hunger games by Dejacob Training score: ??? Odds of winning: ?? Alliance: ? Kills: ?? Ranking: ??? The Climatic Games: Dangers Await by Cashmere fan Training score: 10 Odds of winning: 8-1 Alliance: Lyno Nactuna (D3) Kills: 2 Ranking: 1st out of 30 The 120th Annual Hunger Games by XXToxicScreamxx Training score: 11 Alliance: Liv Seasal (D1), Blanc "Blanket" Bonaparte (D1), Yuki Kokyu (D2), Nymph Mere (D4), Teresa Silver (D6) and Layla Twozone (D8). Kills: ?? Ranking: ??? Games Cruise of Tragedy by Jasmine Rosejoy Alliance: Ella Vanut (D1), Topaz Grace (D1), Microw Veritas (D3), Calix Storm (D3), Carbonis Lex (D0), Jastanzo Coup (D3), Ariande Teeth (D3), Yvonne Von Duvershcnitz (D2). Kills: 0 Ranking: 1st out of 27 The Victor Games: All Great Champions Must die by LydiaMartin1 Training score: ??? Odds of winning: ?? Alliance: ? Kills: ?? Ranking: ??? Favorite Games: The Disaster Games by Kman528 The Thirst Games by Andy1854 The Climatic Games: Dangers Await by Cashmere fan Games Cruise of Tradegy by Jasmine Rosejoy Quotes "When I kill someone I want them to scream, something that the Capitol will remember me by, the girl that mad people scream, or the girl that showed mercy to no one, that's what I want." in Disaster Games by Kman582 (shortened from the original version) Trivia *Chloe is Career99's first tribute, first victor, first dual victor and first signature tribute. *She's also Career99's favorite tribute. *She won her first games on Career99's birthday, 19th of July. *Best training score: 11 *Best odds: 7-1 *Biggest amount of kills: 2 *Best ranking: 1st Category:Dual Victor Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:16 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Victors Category:Volunteer